This type of cosmetic application tool is composed of a brush shaft a base end portion of which serves as an operating portion and an applying portion attached and integrated with a leading end portion of the brush shaft. Said applying portion is, commonly, formed in a thin-walled flat plate shape of an elastic material such as plastic, and is attached and integrated with the brush shaft by fitting, snapping, or press fitting a fitting projection portion formed by extension from a base end portion thereof to the leading end portion of the brush shaft. Moreover, at the inner periphery of an opening portion of a cosmetic container in which a liquid cosmetic is housed, a wiper consisting of a shrinkable member such as rubber is provided in a surrounding manner, and when the brush shaft is drawn out of the cosmetic container, by being scraped by the wiper, the liquid cosmetic adhered to the outer periphery of the brush shaft and the liquid cosmetic excessively adhered to the applying portion are scraped off (refer to Patent Literatures 1 and 2).